La Batalla Final Review xfa
by Slash Black
Summary: Historia acerca de la ultima batalla en contra de Mordor


Todos Contra Mordor  
  
Despues de la batalla en el abismo de Helm, Aragorn junto a los demas  
decidieron volver a Rivendell a tomar un descanso, pues defender a   
Rohan había sido mucho para ellos, en el camino de vuelta Legolas   
conversaba con Aragorn acerca de la pelea anteriormente tenida, mientras  
Gimli criticaba a Legolas diciendole mate a 100 yo solo (con cara   
burlistica) a lo que Legolas respondio, yo mate a 300, te vole la raja,  
jajaja, se reia Legolas y junto con el Aragorn. Pero la risa de Aragorn  
no era como la de los demas, Aragorn iba preocupado por muchas cosas  
y la mas importante de esas era Arwen, se preguntaba si todavia lo   
esperaba, o si ya se habia olvidado de el, y tambien pensaba en donde   
estaba Frodo con Sam, y siesque alguna vez los veria otra vez, o lucha_  
ria junto a ellos nuevamente. En el camino recordo muchas cosas, la   
muerte de Boromir que lo dejo marcado, pues no habia conocido hombre  
mas valiente que el.  
Legolas se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Aragorn pero  
no se atrevió a preguntarle, pues no era quien para meterse en sus   
asuntos personales con Arwen. Legolas se acordaba de Pippin y Merry  
que habian desaparecido, la comunidad dividida y aun asi con un solo  
objetivo, Mordor.  
Pasaron cerca de Moria, donde Gimli nostalgicamente miro el   
camino a la entrada, se quedo completamente callado, no dijo ni una  
sola palabra, solo una lagrima corrio levemente por su mejilla y   
desaparecio entre su espesa barba. Nadie lo molesto, ni hicieron   
un comentario humoristico, ya que sabian, lo fuerte y tagico que fue  
para Gimli entrar en Moria, esperando que su primo lo recibiese.  
Continuaron su camino en silencio, los animos estaban bajos  
excepto el de Legolas que volvía feliz a Rivendell para informar lo  
que habia ocurrido, llegaron al anochecer, entre las bellas luces de  
la ciudad de Rivendell.   
Fueron recibidos muy cariñosamente, todos los abrazaban  
gustosos de verlos, los tres se dispusieron a hablar con Ernold, este  
se sorprendio mucho de ver solo a tres y preguntó angustiadamente...  
-¿Donde estan los Hobbits?-, a lo que Legolas contestó, dos de ellos  
fueron llevados porlos ents a Isengard y lucharon contra Saruman, mas   
no sabemos, -¿y Frodo y el otro Hobbit?- los dejamos hace ya tiempo  
se fueron en nuestras canoas y siguieron los dos solos. Nosotros   
peliamos con los Orcos que nos perseguian. Añadio Aragorn.  
En ese momento a Elrond se le subio la fiebre a la cabeza pues  
sabia que Frodo y Sam eran incapaces de entrar en Mordor solos, en ese   
mismo instante citó a reunion en el Concilio de Elrond a todas las   
razas que integraron la comunidad del anillo. Luego les dio ordenes  
a los tres que vallan a descansar, pues pronto partirían de nuevo.  
Legolas obedecio al instante, y desapareció tras la puerta,   
Gimli en vez de eso, prefirió pedir comida, pues se moría de hambre,  
Elrond indico a una elfa que le diese de comer, y Aragorn con la   
cabeza agachada pregunto por Arwen, Elrond le contesto con voz seria  
-Arwen decidió salir a caminar al bosque y aun no vuelve, si deseas  
seperala aunque desde que te fuiste sus caminatas duran practicamente  
toda la noche-. Aragorn hizo una venía en señal de agradecimiento y  
salio de la habitación camino al bosque a ver si encontraba a Arwen,  
estaba deseoso por verla, besarla, acariciarla, antes de volver a   
irse.  
Camino casi dos horas sin respuesta a su ardua busqueda, por  
un momento penso que Elrond lo había engañado y que no le quiso decir  
realmente donde estaba su hija, pero al llegar a una laguna, vio una  
silueta, sin duda era Arwen, era hermosa, no pudo resistirse a mirarla  
a violarla con la mirada mientras ella inocentemente se bañaba en   
aquella laguna. Se acerco sigilosamente ocultandose de arbol en arbol,  
hasta quedar a unos metros del agua, piso una ramita de arbol seco,  
y Arwen alzo la vista y miro para todos lados, salio del agua muy  
rapidamente y se comenzo a vestir, Aragorn estaba atonito frente a   
tanta belleza, una belleza eterna, una belleza inmortal de la cual   
estaba muy enamorado, miraba el cuerpo de Arwen que aun con esa   
especie de tunica se translucia su cuerpo, por lo mojado que estaba.  
Aragorn no aguanto mas y salio de donde se encontraba, ella se dio   
vuelta asustada, pero al ver que era su amado se lanzo a sus brazos  
diciendo -¿Aragorn volviste?, no lo puedo creer es un sueño hecho   
realidad- Si Arwen dijo Aragorn y le dio un dulce beso, se abrazaron   
y comenzaron a caminar mientras Aragorn le contaba como habia sido   
todo, como habian peliado, que cosas le pasaron, etc.  
Despues de caminar por dos horas se dieron cuenta que era muy  
tarde, y que debían volver, pues mañana Aragorn debia ir al Concilio  
y eran las 4 de la mañana, Arwen le dijo -Te llevo a tu dormitorio-  
a lo que este asintio moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.  
LLegando al lugar, Arwen le decia a Aragorn lo mucho que lo   
amaba pero que tenia algo que confesarle, Aragorn se imagino lo peor,  
-Arwen anda con otro- fue su primer pensamiento. Pero lo que Arwen le   
dijo fue - Aragorn lo nuestro no puede seguir, escuche que te ibas   
mañana otra vez, y siempre me dejas sola, ¿porque no te quedas conmigo?  
te hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo- concluyo Arwen. Aragorn se le  
subieron los colores al rostro, y se sorprendio por la actitud de   
su enamorada, la miro y le explico que era su deber ir y peliar por   
la paz, ademas añadio que si se quedara y se perdiera la guerra igual  
moririan a manos de los dicipulos del Señor Oscuro, Arwen parecio   
entender diciendole que lo esperaria otra vez, y que por favor no se   
muera por nada. Seguido de esto ella le dio un beso y se despidió,   
Aragorn entro y cerro la puerta, llendose a dormir.  
Arwen partió a su habitacion y ya estando ahi penso toda la   
noche en su amado.  
Mientras tanto en la cocina de Ernold Gimli comia como bestia  
era tanta su hambre que ya no quedaba nada, buscaba por todos lados   
algo que poder masticar, y cuando ya no hubo nada mas que comer decidio  
que era hora de dormir. Se recosto ahi mismo arriba de la mesa donde   
habia comido y durmio como un angelito toda la noche.  
Legolas por su parte soñaba con una Elfa maravillosa, un   
sueño muy entretenido para Legolas.  
A la mañana siguiente Legolas fue el primero en despertar  
andaba de buen genio como siempre, y muy feliz por el sueño que habia  
tenido, Aragorn desperto bien tambien, y ambos se fueron hacia el   
Concilio mientras entre ambos se preguntaban ¿donde esta Gimli?,   
llegaron al Concilio, paso media hora y Gimli no aparecia, paso otra  
media hora y el enano aparecio, -hola, diculpen el retraso- dijo con  
cara de tuve problemas, Elrond pregunto a Gimli que le habia ocurrido,  
y el contesto -lo que..., lo que..., (tartamudeaba) lo que pasa señor  
esque,(diciendole al oido) ... no podia salir del baño...- Elrond   
intento permanecer serio pero no pudo, una sonrisa le ilumino la   
cara, y en ese instante Legolas dijo, -Señor Elrond, disculpeme pero,  
¿donde estaba Gimli?. -Es increible pero estaba esperandome en la   
"oficina", y nosotros salimos demasiado temprano-. Todos quedaron  
con cara de signo de interrogacion, pero despues empezo lo serio.  
-Señores estamos aqui para decidir quienes iran contra Mordor,  
Isengard esta derrotada, Rohan y lothorien van a la guerra por lo   
tanto le pregunto a ustedes señores enanos si van a la guerra o no?,  
los enanos se pararon y dijeron, -por supuesto que vamos-. Aragorn,  
los hombres van a la guerra?- Si Señor - contesto Aragorn con   
valentía, y cuando Elrond hubo escuchado esto dijo, Los Elfos tambien  
iran. Nos juntaremos en Gondor en 5 Dias mas, para reunir los ejercitos  
y avanzar juntos hacia Mordor y destruir a Sauron y al Anillo de   
una vez y para siempre. Cada uno partió por su lado a sus tierras  
natales a buscar a sus hombres y prepararlos para el combate. Pero en   
Isengard todavia estaba Saruman vivo y al interior de la torre   
continuaba creando Uruk-Hai. Nadie sabia esto, pero pronto, muy pronto  
lo sabrian, Gimli partió con los demas enanos a prepararse, Asi mismo  
Legolas ayudo a Elrond a idear estrategias para el ataque elfo.   
Aragorn sabia ahora que debia irse, y Arwen seguramente ya  
habia escuchado la noticia de que iban a la guerra final. Aragorn   
decidio irse sin despedirse ya que no aguantaria tanta presion y no  
queria que Arwen notara el miedo que tenia Aragorn de ir. Tomo su fiel  
caballo y salio rapidamente de Rivendell camino a Gondor, sabia que  
debia cabalgar rapido pues el camino era muy largo y mientras   
cabalgaba veia el rostro de Arwen en su mente, no podia olvidarla,   
no podia siquiera quitarla de su mente, estaba muy enamorado.   
Los enanos decidieron ir a Moria, a entrenar en las cabernas  
por 2 dias, y Legolas en Rivendell enseñaba a los mas jovenes como  
disparar una flecha y como defenderse con ella.  
Aragorn por fin llego a Gondor y comenzo a dirigir rapidamente  
a los hombres que ahi habitaban diciendoles que debian prepararse   
pues esta seria la ultima batalla contra el mal y debian ganarla a   
como de lugar. Sus hombres con valentia comenzaron entrenamientos   
exhaustivos, pero con muchas ganas. Pasaron dos dias solo quedaban   
tres y asi paso el cuarto, ese dia se fueron a dormir temprano, a   
descansar y reponer fuerzas para el ataque.  
En Mordor Sauron ya se habia dado cuenta de la noticia, y  
envio a mas orcos a las puertas de Mordor, mientras dentro se creaba  
un salvaje ejercito que segun Sauron, aniquilaria a toda Tierra Media.  
Al iniciar el quinto dia, muy temprano, se escucho el cuerno  
de guerra de Gondor, esto significo que ya era hora de marchar a   
Mordor, y cuando Aragorn estaba formado al ejercito diviso que se   
aproximaban los elfos con Legolas y Elrond al frente. y de parte de   
lothorien y Rohan llegaban Galadriel vestida de guerrera, y sus  
hombres. Se saludaron seriamente debido a la concentracion que tenian  
en la batalla se formaron los hombres de Gondor al frente, seguidos  
por los arqueros de Rohan, y luego los elfos, no esperarian a nadie   
mas pues, los enanos no habian llegado y ya era hora de atacar,   
Aragorn comenzo la marcha y habia caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando  
se escucho -¡¿Que haces bestia, porque te vas, nosotros igual   
dijimos que ibamos a la guerra!?- gruño Gimli, pusieron su "pequeño"  
pero gran ejercito junto a los hombres de Gondor, se miraron y se  
sonrieron, asi volvieron a comenzar la marcha hacia Mordor.  
Llegando a las puertas de Mordor vieron lo altas que eran,  
Elrond recordaba exactamente cada detalle de lo habia ocurrido la vez  
anterior. Pensaban como derribar tan altas y fuertes puertas, pero   
ese pensamiento termino cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse  
lentamente y todos quedaron inmoviles mientras esto ocurria, aunque  
poco duro esto ya que Orcos salieron por esas puertas y sin detenerse   
atacaron pero no alcanzaron a llegar ante Aragorn cuando practicamente  
todos fueron tumbados por los arqueros elfos. En ese momento el cuerno  
de Gondor se escucho y Aragorn se lanzo a la batalla atravesando las   
puertas de Mordor, matando cuanto orco se atravesaba, y junto con ellos  
los enanos que con sus hachas degollaban Orcos a diestra y sinietra,  
los elfos avanzaron en formacion pero rapidamente junto a los   
guerreros de Rohan. Ya cuando estuvieron dentro Elrond pensaba, -Que  
facil fue entrar- y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que habian Orcos  
por doquier, no sabian si resistirian a tan enorme multitud de Orcos  
los Orcos se lanzaron contra ellos y la verdadera batalla comenzo,  
Legolas tomo su flecha y disparaba a certeramente sobre cada Orco   
Arquero, los hombres empezaron a caer, Aragorn se daba cuenta que su  
gente estaba muriendo pero no podia volver atras asi que tomo su  
espada y la apreto con fuerza, -¡vamos!- grito a sus hombres, estos  
tuvieron un gesto como que si se llenaran de fuerza nuevamente y  
continuaron el ataque, el ejercito de Aragorn habia disminuido en casi  
un 30%, el de los elfos en un 10% el de los enanos en un 10% y el de  
los arqueros de Rohan para ese momento no habia disminuido en   
practicamente nada. De pronto elfos comenzaron a ser tumbados   
rapidamente, Elrond se dio cuenta que al final del ejercito estaban   
peliando, eran Uruk hai de manos del mismo Saruman quien con su   
magia paralizaba a los elfos mientras sus bestias los aniquilaban,   
Legolas se desespero y lanzo una flecha a la cabeza de Saruman pero  
esta se detuvo a escazos centimetros de su frente y cayo al suelo,  
los elfos estaban cayendo y no podian hacer nada para detenerlo, Gimli  
por su parte continuaba matando a tantos como su hacha se lo permitia  
En ese momento Elrond grito -¡separense!, tu y Gimli vallan  
por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha, Aragorn se dio cuenta que   
Elrond estaba huyendo, y se replegaria en las montañas de Mordor.  
Aragorn no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar ya que vio en los ojos de   
Elrond la desesperacion. Se separaron y depronto los Uruk Kai   
volaban por los aires y caian destrozados, un elfo de atras grito  
-¡Ents!, son ¡Ents!, Barbol venia al frente con dos criaturitas en sus  
ramas pero no podian distinguirlas, la batalla atras comenzo, ents  
contra uruk hai peleaban a muerte y en un descuido Legolas acerto una  
flecha en el corazon de Saruman, Saruman se tambaleo y cayo muerto.  
Los Uruk hai empezaron a huir mientras los ents los aplastaban o   
simplemente los hacian volar por los aires despedazandolos.  
Los Uruk Hai fueron derrotados por los ents y los elfos se  
sintieron profundamente agradecidos. Aragorn por mientras no daba   
tregua, el cansancio era muchisimo pero seguia peliando.   
Cuando los Orcos estaban apunto de ser derrotados, en medio  
de las tinieblas aparecio Sauron, y para asombro de todos traia el  
anillo puesto. En ese momento Aragorn se pregunto en su mente por   
Frodo, pero lo vio enseguida, Sauron ademas del anillo traia la   
cabeza de Frodo en la mano, los orcos se exparcieron ante su rey,   
era una magnificencia absoluta, Legolas vio en el suelo cerca de   
Sauron el cuerpo de Sam y lo que quedaba de Frodo quienes vivos habian  
sido devorados por los orcos, Sauron en tono burlistico dijo -los   
hobbits gritaron hasta el ultimo momento jajaja-. En ese momento las   
lagrimas se hicieron lucir en Pippin y Merry quienes estaban atras con  
Barbol. No habian podido llegar antes y eso los torturaba, habian   
perdido a su amigo y eso les dolia mucho. La rabia encendio a Aragorn   
quien se lanzo contra Sauron pero este de un golpe lo tiro contra unas  
rocas que estaban ahi, cayo inconciente todos pensaron que estaba  
muerto y todos le lanzaron contra Sauron quien se defendia de una   
forma impecable. los enanos se ocuparon de los orcos que aun quedaban  
mientras los elfos y los hombres atacaban a Sauron, murieron muchos  
Ernold no aguanto mas y tomo su espada fuertemente y fue contra   
el señor oscuro pelio valientemente pero al igual que Aragorn fue   
aventado quedando muy mal herido. Los unicos en pie de la comunidad  
eran Legolas, Gimli y los dos Hobbits que estaban sobre Barbol. En ese  
momento la conmocion entro en Legolas llegando a creer que nunca   
ganarian a tal poderio y cuando iba a ordenar a los elfos que se   
retirasen vio como Ernold se levantaba apenas y les gritaba -Al ataque  
muchachos-, los elfos obedecieron, todos morian a manos de Sauron  
a pesar de que eran expertos guerreros. Legolas se sintio impotente,  
tomo todo el valor que le quedaba y se lanzo contra el señor oscuro al  
cual logro darle una flecha en un ojo, Sauron se remecio del dolor,   
tomo al elfo y con su espada le atraveso el pecho dandole la muerte  
instantanea a Legolas. En ese momento Aragorn desperto, ya no le   
importaba nada solo queria acabar con Sauron, tomo su espada pero le  
fue arrebatada por el señor oscuro, se movia intentando esquivar los  
espadazos que le lanzaba a gran velocidad Sauron. Aragorn diviso   
enterrada en la arena la espada de Frodo, que tenia un color azul  
muy fuerte, la tomo en sus manos y entre impulsos le corto la mano  
con el anillo a Sauron. Este cayo y se desvanecio pero no se fue  
sin antes apuñalar a Aragorn con una lanza venenosa en el corazon.  
Sauron habia sido derrotado pero esto acarreo mucha muerte,  
para el final de los nueve de la comunidad del anillo solo quedaban  
Merry, Pippin, Gimli, y un Aragorn que moriria en cualquier instante  
si no se le curaba la herida. Nunca nadie se dio cuenta de lo que   
le habia ocurrido a Gandalf, nunca nadie supo que paso con el despues  
de Isengard, solo desaparecio, se esfumo sin dejar rastro alguno.  
No todo estaba terminado, habia que salvar a Aragorn quien se  
desvanecia cada vez mas y mas, todos los que quedaban volvieron   
apresuradamente a Rivendell, al llegar felices por la victoria y a la  
vez apenados por la muerte de sus seres mas queridos tomaron a   
Aragorn y lo llevaron a que lo traten con autentica medicina elfa.   
Los hobbits se despidieron y volvieron a la Comarca donde comentaron  
la muerte de Frodo y Sam pero a la vez los hicieron famosos ya  
que las historias de Frodo y Sam se convirtieron en leyendas. Gimli   
volvio a Moria con sus semejantes a tratar de reconstruir lo que ahi  
antes existió.   
La medicina elfa aplicada a Aragorn era muy buena pero este  
no resistió, el rey de Gondor murio esa misma noche en los brazos   
de Arwen, quien desconsoladamente se quedo sola para toda la eternidad. 


End file.
